Ed, Edd, n Eddy 2009 Ed-ition!
Ed, Edd, n Eddy 2009 Ed-ition! is a series created by User:Spongeman537. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE unless you have been given special permission from the author. Characters Main * Eddy: The Leader of the Ed trio, and obsessed with cash and scams. It is revealed in the series that he actually cares about his friends more than anything else. In the Future, he dates Molly and they eventually marry and have twin girls. He is voiced by Tony Sampson. * Double D: The Second-in-command of the group and the smartest one as well, and is a complete neat freak. It is shown in the Future, he marries Marie Kanker and works as a Principal of a University. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. *'Ed: '''The Stupidest and tallest of the Trio. He is rarely allowed to do scams, and only gets one in the series (because Double D felt bad for him.) In the future, he marrys May kanker and is a janitor at the University Double D is Principal of. He is voiced by Matt Hill. *'Molly:' Created by Manta-bee. In this series, she is the oldest of the group, and the smartest, behind Double D (it runs in the Family.) It's shoen in one episode she knows karate and passes it on to Sandy. In the Future, she and eddy date and marry. She works at Double D's University as well. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. *'Sandy:' Created by Manta-bee. She is the youngest of the Group and of Edd's cousins (she is about the same age as Sara and Jimmy.) She has a crush on Eddy until Season 2. In the Future, she works as a Life-Guard at the Peach Creek Pool. Voiced by Kathleen Barr. Recurring * '''Jonny:' One of the Stupidest of the Cul-de-sac kids, who hangs out with a piece of wood with a face on it named plank. In this Series, he is friends with the Eds and Sandy (though Molly thinks he's a moron). In the Future, he participates in protests against Tree-destroying and other Environmental protests. He has a son named Jack who owns a piece of wood named Diggs. Jonny is voiced by David Paul Grove. * Kevin: The hunk and daredevil of the Cul-de-sac, who is friends with the gang. He is in love with Nazz, the love interest of the Cul-de-sac (and Vise Versa). Kevin had a crush on Molly until the end of season 1, where she told him she loved somebody else. In the Future, he marries Nazz and gives up his old ways to become an artist. He is voiced by Kathleen Barr. * Sara: Ed's little sister with a BIG temper. She likes to play dolls with Jimmy, and sometimes hangs out with Sandy as well. She hates Eddy and Kevin, and the Kankers (who doesn't?) In the Future, she marries Jimmy and they have two kids named Angelica and Teddy. Sara is voiced by Janyse Jaud. * '''Nazz: '''The Unattainable Love interest of the Cul-de-sac and every boy (except Jimmy and Rolf) has a crush on her. Molly is jealous of her because she thinkis Nazz thinks she's so great. In the Future, she marries kevin and stays at home to take care of their child, Ben. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Season 1 (2009-2010) This was the First Season of the Show. Episodes Season 2 (2010-2011) This is the second season of the show. This Season marks the debuts of three new characters: Chloe and Tyler (news kids in the Cul-de-sac) and Joey (Ed's new baby brother.) Episodes Season 3 (2011-2012) Movie Spongeman537 has stated after the series ends, there will be a Theater movie out called "The Ed's Big Ed-venture! Featuring Sandy and Molly". It will come out in 2013, and shows the characters 2 years after the series. The Plot is all the kids in the Cul-de-sac (Except the gang) vanish without a trace, and they must get to the bottom of it. It will be released soon. DVDs *Ed, Edd, n Eddy 2009 Ed-ition: The Complete First Season Spin-off Spongeman537 also revealed there will be a Spin-off series about Molly and Sandy back in lemonbrook, with friends of there won. It will come out sometime during or after 2009 Ed-ition. Category:Fan-Fiction